


The Robe

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pet Names, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Bobby's robe starts wearing thin, John decides it's finally time to upgrade to a new one.





	The Robe

**Author's Note:**

> Based around [this picture](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/437472654094761985/539890686036672515/coach_finstock.jpg)

Bobby has had the same robe for years. He loves the thing. It’s one of the few possessions he seems to have an attachment to. John doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t question it. He himself has a favorite shirt he likes to sleep in. They all have their things. Bobby’s just happens to be a pink bathrobe. One that is unfortunately starting to wear thin.

The thing has more holes in it now than John can count. He’d tried to sew them at first but they just kept appearing faster than he could sew. He’s long since given up. Bobby hardly seems to notice though. He continues to wear the thing. Every single day when he comes home after work he’ll get changed and put it on. It’s almost like a second skin to him. Sometimes John is lucky if he can convince him to take it off to sleep. He usually manages by telling him he’ll find other ways to keep him warm.

But now it’s really going too far. There’s a giant hole in the back off it, and right now John has a perfect view of Bobby’s naked ass. It’s not that he minds the view. He appreciates it. It’s just unfortunate Stiles happens to be in the room when Bobby walks by.

“What the hell? My eyes!”

Bobby turns his head, not seeming the least bit phased. “Don’t act like you’ve never seen a naked ass before. I happen to know you’re well acquainted with Derek’s.”

“Because I want to be!” Stiles shouts. “I could have lived without seeing yours. Oh my god.” He makes the mistake of uncovering his eyes, only to scream and cover them again. “Why are you still standing there like that?”

“Unless you want to see my penis Bilinski, I think it’s better I stay facing this way,” Bobby tells him.

“Oh god,” Stiles groans. “Please never say penis in front of me again.”

John sighs, “Cupcake, just go put on some clothes. Or at least some underwear.”

“No need,” Stiles says, backing out of the kitchen. He barely manages to avoid running into their bookcase. “I can’t stay. I need to go wash out my eyes. With bleach.”

“Oh stop being dramatic,” Bobby calls over to him.

John takes pity on Stiles, and opens the door for him. It’s only once Stiles is out on the porch that he uncovers his eyes. “Look, I’m happy for you. Really. But he needs a new robe. Preferably one that actually covers his ass and… everything else.”

John nods, “I know. He’s just so attached to the thing.”

“He can get attached to the new one,” Stiles tells him. “I know you might be into seeing all that, but some of us really don’t need to.”

Bobby’s sitting on the couch reading the paper when John enters the living room. Bobby gives a quiet laugh and shakes his head, “These people are idiots.”

John sits down next to him and glances at the section Bobby points to. He’s not surprised to see he’s reading the sports section.

“Cupcake,” John says, resting his chin on Bobby’s shoulder. “I know you love this robe, but I really think it’s time we got you a new one.”

Bobby shrugs, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I like the robe and everything but I’m not attached to it.”

“You said it was your favorite robe,” John says. “And that you’ve had it for years and would never find a better robe.”

“I was drunk, Muffin.” Bobby reminds him. “I also started singing about it. But this thing is falling to pieces. I just hate shopping. Too many damn people in my way.”

John pulls back and stares at him incredulously. “Are you telling me this whole time I could have just asked you to get a new robe and you would have said yes?”

“Yep.”

“So I kept sewing it for nothing?”

“Yep. I really just thought _you_ were attached to the thing.”

John digs his hands into Bobby’s sides, earning a shout from him. “Cupcake, that thing is hideous. I’m more attached to it being off of you.”

Bobby turns his head, his hot breath puffing across John’s ear, making him shiver as much as his words do. “Then I think right now you should help me get out of it, don’t you?”

Shopping could wait. Right now John has other plans.

* * *

 

They don’t make it to the store until a few days later. John doesn’t want to admit it’s because he does become attached to the robe and some of the events it leads to. It’s not until he’s late to work for the third day in a row, and receives knowing glances from Derek and Parrish, and a disturbed one from Stiles, that he decides it’s gone on too long.

If he winds up buying Bobby a nice silk robe along with the fuzzy one he promised, well that’s his business. That one he plans to have Bobby try on at home. And he won’t be taking it off for bed.

“Are you with me, Copcake?”

John glances over at where Bobby is standing next to a rack of robes. He currently has one on. He’s been insisting on trying them on and walking around the store to get a feel of them. So far nothing has called to him.

John nods, “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Something you’ll find out later,” John tells him, a smirk forming on his face.

Bobby puts the robe he’d taken off the rack back, and steps closer, “Oh really? What if I want to know now?”

“You’ll just have to hurry up,” John tells him. “Because it’s something I have waiting for you at home.”

Bobby’s eyes darken, and he licks his lips. John restrains himself from reaching out for him. This isn’t the place. He takes a step back and nods his head towards the rack, “You better find yourself a robe, Cupcake.”

Bobby pulls off a light brink one with hearts and replaces it with the one he had on. They start making their way around the store, only stopping for Bobby to put on a pair of sunglasses he likes. John shakes his head, “What’s with the sunglasses?”

Bobby shrugs, “They’re just cool.”

“If you say so, Cupcake.”

“They are!”

 He just slips his hand into Bobby’s and continues walking. They’re making their way through the section that’s set up for college kids heading back to school, when he spots Stiles and Scott coming their way. They stop and gape at them, before a wide grin spreads across Stiles’ face.

“Hey Dad. Coach. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Your father thought it was time I got a new robe,” Bobby says.

Stiles’ face pales slightly, “I think I have to agree with him there. This one looks very hole free. And very… pink.”

“Isn’t it great?”

Bobby drops John’s hand and spins around to show them the robe. Stiles just grins wider, as Scott turns his face to hide his laughter. John sighs.

“What are you two doing here?”

“Looking for a gift for Lydia,” Stiles says. Scott whispers something in Stiles’ ear, and Stiles’ laughs. “Hey Coach? Could we get a picture?”

Bobby shrugs, “Why the hell not?”

He poses with his hands in the pockets of the robe, and a smile on his face. Stiles snaps a few before John stops him. “Aright. You’ve had your fun. Go look for your gift.”

“Fine,” Stiles sighs.

He walks off, pulling a still laughing Scott with him. John turns to Bobby, “You know they’re going to be showing everyone that picture, right?”

Bobby doesn’t seem the least bit phased, “Let them. I look great.”

John smiles fondly, “So is that the one?”

Bobby nods, “It is. It’s perfect.”

He says the same thing when he sees the silk robe John bought him later that night. After seeing him in it, John can’t disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
